Facing North
by Jess4reals
Summary: AU. When Tony is finally heading off to college, he's disappointed to find he's not bunking with any of his friends. He is, however, rooming with Steve Rogers, a name his friends find familiar. But soon Tony finds he might be falling for the blue eyed, blond haired boy, who is currently crushing on some other chick. Jealousy will follow suit. Eventual Steve/Tony, Phil/Clint, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is my first Fanfic, so I hope you enjoy! This chapter's kinda just a filler to get it started, but I'll post Chapter. 2 up in a little bit, so don't worry! Please review and tell me how I'm doing. Thanks for reading!**

**~Jessi**

* * *

Tony woke up to the sound of an alarm clock blaring at 6 in the morning. He moved his face from where it was buried into his pillow. Looking over at the clock, he stared it down like it had personally offended him before switching it off.

"Tony? You up? Your father doesn't want you being late today," his mother called from downstairs.

_Howard doesn't want me in the house today_, he thought. But he yelled down that he was, in fact, awake and got ready. He shuffled to his closet with drunk-like movements and pulled out a plain dark-red shirt and a pair of old jeans. He picked up his duffel bag full of clothes, a pack of cigarettes, his cell, and a notebook full of blueprints and designs for possible projects. He slipped on his shoes before walking down to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee and possibly something to eat.

When Tony actually entered the kitchen, though, he was greeted with the sight of Howard sitting down, back facing him, working on a tablet and eating an apple.

_I can get Starbucks or something on the way_, he thought as he tried to soundlessly back out of the room and towards the front door. Apparently he didn't do so well.

"Tony," Howard said without turning around, "come, sit down." For a second Tony thought about ignoring him and just running out the door. But he either look like he was scared, or an idiot. Probably both. So, he sat next to Howard and looked longingly at the coffee machine.

"So, I'm assuming you're all ready for college to start?" Howard asked, still typing on the tablet.

"Yeah, packed and ready to go," Tony replied in a monotone voice.

"And I'm expecting you to get all A's this semester-and next. I don't want you screwing this up, Tony."

"Yeah, alright, got it."_ Can I leave now?_

"And don't go off partying with your friends every night. Like I said before, I didn't get you into college so you can fuck this up."

_**You **__got __**me **__into college?! _Tony knew Howard's name was a big reason why he was to a huge school like he was, but he also knew he was smart. He didn't skip a few grades just 'cause he had money. But instead of telling Howard all of this, he just nodded and stood up to get his bag. Forget the coffee. Howard let him go.

Tony walked out the door just as Clint turned off the engine to his car. Natasha spotted him first and waved at him through the open window. Tony waved back.

"You all ready, Tony?" Clint called out as he leaned in towards the window.

"Yeah, just let me put my bag in the back," he replied. He shoved it in with the rest of the others and opened the rear door. He saw Thor's smiling face and...Loki? He was just sitting there, in the middle seat, sulking.

"What are you gaping at, Stark?" Loki all but sneered.

"Just _your_ beautiful face, Sunshine," he replied with a smirk. He sat down next to him and looked questionably at Thor.

"Loki is starting at the University early. Just like you are, Anthony!" Thor beamed.

Tony grunted in response. "Good for you, kid."

"I am not a child."

"Could have fooled me." Loki huffed in response and looked out Thor's window.

"So, off to campus," Clint said as he pulled out of Tony's drive way.

"Sooo.. no Pepper?" Tony asked.

"No, her parents are driving her," Natasha responded.

"And Jane?" He asked, looking over at Thor.

"We...ah-broke it off the...other day."

"Oh, sorry to hear that big guy."

"These thing happen, you know, no need to apologize." Thor looked out his window, turning away from Tony.

"Ah, right. Hey Clint, stop by The Hut on the way, will ya?" he said. The Hut was a new coffee shop that had opened up a few months back. It was run by some 20 something kid fresh from Brazil, but it had the strongest coffee in New York, and that's all Tony needed right now.

"Uh, yeah sure, just don't take 3 years. Fury is doing this speech thing later. We can't skip it."

"Ugh, Fury? I swear to God, he lost his eye in a fight with the Mafia. And it creeps me out."

"Didn't realize you were so frightened, Stark."

Tony bumped him with his shoulder. "Shut it, Laufeyson," he said with a smile on his lips he tried to hide.

* * *

After the hour and a half long speech Fury had presented (basically saying _stay out of shit and make my life easier_), the students could finally head off to find their dorm room. The team headed to one of the many counselor. Her name tag read _HILL, MARIA_ and she was holding a clip board and a yellow highlighter. Clint stepped up to her first.

"Barton?" he said, peaking over to the papers. "B-A-R?"

"Clint?" she asked, looking at him. He nodded his head. "You'll be in room 511 with Bruce Banner, he's already signed in." She handed him a key. He thanked her and walked off towards Tony.

"Know a Banner?"

"No, sorry. But hey, maybe you'll be lucky! Maybe he's a babe!" Tony laughed, nudging Clint with his elbow.

"Keep it down!" Clint looked around, searching for a familiar face he wasn't going to find.

"Relax! You're in college now, kid! Time to let your inner gay shine," Tony yelled the last part.

"Shut up!" Clint shoved him, but he was laughing.

"Tony! Your turn," Natasha called from over her shoulder. Apparently, everyone else had already gotten their roomates.

Tony strolled up to Maria and gave her a flirtatious smile. "Stark, S-T-A-R-K, Miss Hill," he drawled out.

She sighed and looked at her papers. "Here we are, Anthony Stark. You'll be in room 535 with Steve Rogers, who has yet to check in."

"Thanks, doll." Tony winked as he spun on his heel to face his friends.

"That was awful, Stark," Loki said.

"It was sitting next to you that put me off my game."

"Am I that much of a distraction?" Loki faked innocence.

"Just couldn't keep my eyes off you, darling." Loki sneered at the nickname.

"Do you need to flirt with _everything_, Tony?" Natasha asked.

"Actually, yes. It's only in my nature, Sweety. Now, who has who for a roommate."

"Actually, none of us seem to be sharing a room this semester," Thor said with a frown.

"I'm with Peggy Carter, Thor's with Phil Coulson, and Loki's with a James Howlett," Natasha said in a monotone voice. "Who'd you get stuck with?"

Tony had to think a second, he wasn't paying attention much when the counselor was talking. "Uh, Steve something. Steve Ro-Rogers. Yea, Rogers, I think."

"Sounds kinda familiar," Clint said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, like... from like forever ago, or something."

"Maybe your just crazy," Tony said. He was bored with this conversation already. He just wanted to take his stuff and dump it in him room.

"No, I kinda remember it, too," Natasha said. "Think he had blue eyes."

"Oh yeah! He was short, too! I think," Clint exclaimed. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I'll meet him later, anyways. You guys want to go get pizza in an hour?" he said, looking down at his watch.

"Sure, meet up back here then," Natasha said as she dragged off Clint towards the dorms. Tony didn't wait to see what Thor had to say. Instead he followed Clint and Natasha, hoping his room wasn't to far away.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This one's kinda short. Sorry! But I was busy all of Saturday and kept getting interrupted today, so the next one will be longer. Promise! Hope you enjoy! And please rate and review!  
**

**~Jessi**

* * *

Walking up to his dorm, Tony wondered if his roommate (_Sam? Scott?_) had actually showed up yet. He strolled up to 535 and put his key in the door and turned the knob, opening it to a small room with 2 beds on opposite walls, and 2 desks on each side of the door. There was a small bathroom to right and drawers on the bottom of each bed. Tony picked the side closer to the restroom and threw his duffel on the mattress. He could start unpacking, but he rather put that off as long as possible. So, he dug through his bag till he found his pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He put one between his lips and lit it. Tony leaned back on his bed and put his feet up. He laid like that for a few more minutes before he heard a key being put into the lock and the door opened. A blond head popped through.

"Hey, you're Anthony right?" The door moved to reveal the head was attached to a very tall, _very_ muscular body. This couldn't have been the kid Natasha had called short, could it?

"Tony, actually." He moved off the bed and put the cig in his left hand, sticking out his right. "You are?" He gave him his dazzling smile.

"Steve Rogers, I'm your roommate." Steve shyly smiled at Tony as he shook his hand.

_He's pretty cute, _he thought. Wait, what? _Where did that come from?_

"Well aren't you Mr. Tall-and-Buff." Tony looked Steve up and down. He was wearing a faded American flag tee shirt, a pair of jeans, and a black pair of chucks. Looking back up at his face, Tony noticed he was blushing. He took another drag of his cigarette, and exhaled towards his bed. Steve started coughing anyways.

"Do you mind-um-not smoking... in here. I've got-ah-a bit of asthma." Steve cleared his throat and looked towards the vacant bed. It was kinda adorable.

"Hmm? Oh, yea. Course, Spangles." He put it out on the desk and swept the ash into the nearby trash can. "So, listen. My friends and I are going out for pizza later. You should come."

"Spangles?"

"What? Oh, the shirt," Tony said pointing. "Anyways, are you coming? It's-like-not for another 40 minutes or so." Tony looks at the clock on his phone: 5:21.

"Um, yeah. I mean, I'm not doing anything the rest of the night, so-uh-yeah."

Tony laughed. "Just an invite, no need to get worked up, Rogers." Steve smiled and began unpacking his things into the drawers under his bed. "So what are you majoring in?" _People ask that question, right?_

"Art. What about you?" Steve asked over his shoulder.

"Engineering," he replies quickly. Steve continues unpacking and the silence becomes awkward. "So I'm just gonna... head out for a smoke, I guess," Tony said, reaching for the discarded lighter and pack.

"Oh. Yeah, don't let me stop you," Steve replies. With that Tony heads out towards the doors."

* * *

40 minutes later, Steve is walking behind Tony towards the cafeteria where Fury had given his speech an hour back. There are some students sitting at the tables talking, and a couple at the vending machine, but Tony quickly spies the rest of his group standing by one of the other doors. He leads Steve over to them and sees that someone else had brought their roommate along as well. He's about Tony's height and had curly, dark brown hair along with deep, dark brown eyes and a pair of thin glasses. The stranger just kinda shuffles on his feet and isn't talking much.

"Hey guys. I see we've got another tag along," Tony says, looking at the other roommate.

"Oh!" Clint head pops up after he's finished looking at his phone. "This is my roommate, Bruce! Yeah, he's majoring in physics. just moved here from-um..."

"Ohio," Bruce said, finally speaking. "I'm from Dayton, Ohio."

"Hmm. Well I'm Tony," he said giving him a tight smile, "and this is Steve Rogers." He gestured to the blond behind him.

"Whoa," gasped Natasha. "It's-yeah-you're the same Steve from, like, middle school! Aren't you?"

"You got big, man!" Clint, exclaimed, looking Steve up and down.

He chuckled, "Yeah, growth spurt and everything."

"Wait, middle school?" Tony asked.

"Yeah! Remember? Steve Rogers? He was like, 5 foot?" Natasha asked.

"And skinny as hell?" Clint added.

Tony looked over at Steve, who was currently looking down at his feet.

"No. Sorry, Spangles. I wasn't exactly paying much attention in middle school." It was true. when 8th grade hit, and Tony turned 14, he was off to parties thrown by the high school-ers. He would get wasted from Friday to Sunday, crawl back to school Monday, get back into things by Wednesday, and mess around in class till Friday afternoon. Then, the cycle would start all over.

"Yeah, no. I wouldn't have expected you to. I was-uh-quiet in middle school. Then had to move in with my Grandma in 8th grade."

"Why?" Clint asked. Natasha elbowed him in the ribs. "I mean, if you wanna say." Clint glared at Natasha.

"My parents died in a car wreck." There was a moment of awkward silence.

"That is tragic to hear, Steve. I am sorry for your loss," Thor said clapping him on the shoulder.

"Oh, yeah, that's Thor, by the way. He's from Norway, but just got out of school from London, so, pardon the old English. That's Natasha. Born in Russia, moved here-what-in 2nd grade? And her bitch over here is Clint, a real Robin Hood."

"I'm not 'Tasha's bitch!"

"Control him, would you?" Tony asked the red head. "So, you've met Bruce, I guess. So that leaves Loki. Where is he?" Tony asked, turning towards Thor.

"I had asked Loki if he would be joining us. He had declined in favor of visiting the library to read."

"Yeah, that sounds like Loki." Tony said. "Alright. So, pizza?"


	3. Chapter 3

After getting pizza and walking around down town for awhile, Tony started talking to Bruce about physics and Steve was currently chatting with Clint while Natasha walked with Thor. Soon the group found themselves back at the school's front doors. They said their goodbyes and started walking towards their own dorms, which meant Tony and Steve were left with a silence as the strolled down the hallway.

Usually Tony would be giving off some witty remark. Usually he would be talking _too_ much right now. But he couldn't think of a single thing to say to Steve, which was an issue that caught his attention. What was so different about this guy that made his brain stop working?

"So-uh-I hope you had fun... tonight." _Really, Stark? You sound like a 12 year old girl._

"Yeah, your friends are really great. Really funny, too."

"Hmm, yeah. At least, they like to think so." That made Steve laugh, which made Tony smile in return. _Oh my god, I am a 12 year old girl._ "But, uh, yeah. We should do that again some time."

"Yea sure." At this point they had reached 535. Tony put his key in the knob and opened the door. "I'm gonna go take a shower," Steve said, walking towards the restroom. Tony responded by walking to his bag and dumping his stuff onto the bed. He heard the water begin to run as he began putting his shirts away. He was nearly done with unpacking by the time the shower stopped and the door opened, sending a cloud of steam into the room.

Once the steam cleared, and Tony looked up, Steve stepped onto the carpet, wearing nothing but a white towel around his waist. He was busy trying to dry off his hair with a smaller, blue towel, so he hadn't noticed the blush on Tony's cheeks. But honestly, Tony couldn't peel his eyes off the guy. His hair was all spiked (and still wet) from when Steve tried to dry it, his muscular torso was shining from the water, and the loose towel hung low, revealing his hip bones a little more than Steve would usually be comfortable with.

When the blond had started to grab some clothes, Tony turned his back to give the guy some privacy. But he couldn't help but replay the 3 seconds he got to view topless Steve over in his mind.

* * *

The first week of classes had been pretty mundane. He had met Thor's roommate, Phil (who turned out had a stick up his ass), and gone out to dinner with Pepper, Tony's long time best friend/metaphorical little sister. She, unfortunately, wasn't attending SHIELD University, but instead a near by business school. Anyways, dinner went well.

It wasn't till 9 days (Tony wasn't really counting, though) after pizza that the brunet had another real conversation with his roommate. It was a Thursday and Tony didn't have classes in the afternoon. He returned to his door to find Steve laying down in his bed, playing on his phone.

"Hey. I thought you had Painting in a little bit?" Tony looked at his watch to make sure.

"Professor Webb had a family emergency or something, so class got canceled."

"Oh. Well I'm off for the rest of the day. Do you want to go grab lunch, or something?"

"Yeah, alright." Steve put his phone away and moved off the bed and onto his feet. "Where too?"

"Well there's this pretty cool Chinese place a couple of blocks from here. We can walk and eat there or order take out."

"Nah, lets just eat there. I need to get out." The idea of eating alone with a friend would usually seem awkward to Tony, but it sounded comfortable with Steve.

They began their walk towards the restaurant, but didn't talk again till they were outside the school.

"So how was your first week?" Steve asked.

"Boring. We haven't done anything but intros. What about you?"

"Yeah, same. Well, we've started working on projects in my graphic design class. At least, we've been given out partners."

"Oh yeah? You did you get?"

"Uh, Peggy Carter."

That sent bells off in Tony's head. He had heard that name before. "Isn't... isn't that Natasha's roommate?"

Steve thought about it as he pushed the button for the cross walk. "Yeah, yeah that's right. I almost forgot," Steve chuckled.

"So?" Tony waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"So what?"

"So, is she cute?" Tony couldn't care less if she was a supermodel, he just wanted to see what Steve would say.

Tony looked over and noticed the elder teen was blushing. Steve nervously laughed. "She's alright. Really smart though." He was now smiling and had a glazed over look. Tony put an arm over Steve's shoulders and laughed, trying to mask the fact that he was jealous. Later he could go to one of the many clubs around the city and find someone to help him forget about his pathetic crush.

* * *

The lights were flashing red, green, and blue as Green Day's "Holiday" blasted through the DJ's speakers. Tony was currently downing another scotch as he danced in the middle of a crowd of college students. He was sloshing his drink everywhere, but no one seemed to mind. Tonight was a lot of fun so far. Tony was starting to forget about the way Steve looked when he talked about Peggy. He was focusing more on the red head girl currently dancing with him.

He excused himself to go get another drink just as the song changed to something Tony hadn't heard before. Walking over to the bar, he turned his head to the left, just in time to Clint disappearing into the crowd. Tony walked over to where he had spotted his friend, and once again gained a view of him. Clint was carrying two beers and strolling over towards the couch, bobbing his head. He sat down and handed one drink to the guy sitting next to him. _Kid finally got himself a boyfriend, _Tony thought as he drank the last of his scotch. He nearly spit it back out, however, when he noticed who was the "boyfriend".

Phil Coulson took the beer from Clint with a smile and began drinking. As Clint opened his up, Coulson said something, to which the other student laughed and nodded. They continued talking for a few more minutes till Coulson causally put his arm on the back of the sofa, resting his finger tips on Clint's shoulder. The shorter teen smile grew, and after another few minutes of talking, the conversation slowed to a stop. Coulson raised his bottle up to his lips as Clint lightly rested his head on the boy's shoulder, causing the brunet to smile into his beer.

Tony turned away, feeling as though he was watching something he shouldn't. He stumbles back towards the bar and orders another scotch. While he's waiting, Tony scopes out the club, forgetting about the red head waiting for him on the dance floor. Once Tony turns his head to the right, he sees a boy who catches his eye. He's a couple of inches taller then Tony, and has blond shaggy hair. He's lean, but muscular as well. After a few minutes of talking, the nameless boy is buying Tony another drink. 10 minutes later, they're on the dance floor. And in half an hour, Tony and the blond are in his dorm room, with Steve at a class and a tie around the door knob.

ttt

Waking up the next day is total hell. Tony swears there is cotton stuffed in his mouth, and someone must have took a hammer to his head recently, because it's killing him. Tony peaks threw his eyelashes to see Steve passed out on his own mattress, a green tie in a heap by the door, and (_thank god!) _a glass of water and a pair of small pills. Tony dry swallows the pain meds and chugs the water, waking Steve in the process.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," Tony croaks.

"Hmm." Steve moves his head out of the pillow to look at Tony. "How wasted did you get last night?"

"Why? I didn't do too much, did I?"

"Well, I came back to find a tie on the door and some guy in your bed."

Tony groans at this and Steve chuckles.

"Don't let me drink that much again. Ever." Truth is Tony has been in much worse situations, with a lot more alcohol. But he doesn't thing Steve will appreciate the fact.

"Next time your heading out, I'll tag along, censor your drinking." Tony smiles into his pillow. Steve could be really adorable when he wanted to be.

"Alright, I'll take you up on that. How about tomorrow. It's a Saturday," Tony sings.

"Can't. I'm taking Peggy to the movies." Steve smiles broadly. "Sorry," he adds as an afterthought.

Tony noticeably deflates, but Steve is trying to find a clean shirt in one of his drawers, so he doesn't notice.

"Oh. Yeah-no-I mean don't let me cock block you, man." Steve laughs and Tony turns his head to look at his alarm clock. 6:12. He's got an hour before class starts, but doesn't feel like being here any longer. Besides, a walk to The Hut will do his head some good. "I'm going to head out for coffee." Tony doesn't bother taking a shower and just gets dressed into a pair of old jeans and an Queen shirt. He's out the door before the clock reads 6:15.

* * *

**A/N: So! A little bit of Phlint fluff in this chapter. That was fun to write. I was thinking about doing a one shot or something like that of that bit but in Clint's POV. Thoughts?  
**

**And poor Tony! I feel like this is his first real crush, and Steve's so pinning for Peggy! What am I doing?  
**

**Okay, so anyways, Thank you SO much for reading, and if you enjoyed or see anything wrong here, please feel free to review or PM me. Thank you!  
**

**~Jessi  
**


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

**A/N: Ok, first of all: I am _so _sorry this is _so _late! But my birthday/party was on the 18th, and I started school on the 15th (and let me tell you, AP world history is _no _fun), and I had family over from the 17th to the 19th. It was too much! So I haven't done anything with that Phlint one-shot (no time-obviously) but I'm still thinking about it. So, here we go:**

* * *

Tony was currently picking at his fried rice while Natasha complained about her kickboxing classes to Clint. It was another Monday night, 3 weeks into school, and the genius was getting bored of the scene. Steve had forgotten about his promise to go with Tony to the club, but that didn't stop the playboy. He felt like he was slipping into his old high school routine, and Tony wasn't one for repeats.

"...headed over to the Panera on 5th and bought a muffin, so it wasn't so bad." Tony nodded at Natasha and acted like he knew what she was talking about. There was a beat of silence before Natasha turned to face him and asked, "So, found anyone special yet, Stark?"

"No," Tony grumbled. He took another sip of his beer.

"Whoa, someone's lonely," Clint commented.

"And I guess you wouldn't be with your boy toy." Tony usually didn't hit so low, but he still had a hangover from last night and he was tired of Peggy Carter, dammit!

Tony noticed Clint's lips pale as he looks uncertainly at Natasha, who is currently staring at Stark. "W-What?" Clint askes.

"Never mind..." Tony mumbles.

"No. What did you say?" Natasha looks almost angry. Maybe Tony shouldn't have gotten out of bed this morning.

"I saw Clint and that kid Phil-Thor's roommate I think-at this club a few weeks back. Anyways, it's not really that big of a deal. Really. I'm just tired and hungover and moody and I was drunk so I'm probably blowing this out of proportion..." Tony's rant came to a stop when he noticed Clint with his head in his hands and Natasha looking pissed... at Tony. Great.

"Look, I-ah-sorry I guess?" Tony could honestly not see what the two where getting so worked up about. But it was freaking him out.

Finally, Natasha turned to Clint and put a hand on his arm, her face softening. "Why didn't you say anything?" Usually Tasha's face was reserved and blank, but today she was showing everything from hate to hurt to sympathy. It was weird.

"I was just... um-getting used to it, I guess. It was-it _is.._. just different, being... um... _myself_?" The sentence had came out more like a question, and Clint was struggling with his words. Natasha nodded and Clint sighed. "It was hard growing up with Barney, you know? He was just... judgmental and close-minded. And it was just us, so no other support. And I was actually afraid as a kid." He chuckled darkly. "I thought he would leave me behind or some shit like that." The conversation lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. Tony _really_ wished he didn't say anything.

"You know it's okay now though, right?" Natasha asked, voice still soft and calm.

Clint returned his head to his hands, "Yeah I know."

"So... you and Coulson, huh?" Natasha glared at Tony with everything she had, but Clint let a small laugh escape his lips.

"Yeah. Well, I hope so anyways. Haven't talked much since the club actually." Clint smile dropped and he looked out the nearby window. Tony stole a glace at Natasha, who was currently back to glaring at Tony.

"I'll call him for you." That got Clint's attention, and he was immediently grabbing for the cell phone Tony had just pulled out of his pocket.

But the young billionaire was quick, and raced towards the bathroom before Barton had reached him. He turned the lock behind him and leaned against the door. He pulled up Thor's number (not actually having Coulson's) and hit the call button. After a few moments of ringing, and Clint banging on the door, the blond picked up.

"Anthony! It is good to hear from you, friend!" Tony had to move the cell away from his ear and turned down the volume.

"Thor! Big guy! You wouldn't happen to be around Phil would you?" This earned more banging from Clint and louder pleas to stop. Tony moved away from the door and sat on the sink.

"Actually, he just returned to our room moments ago."

There was a beat of silence before Tony realized Thor wasn't going to say anything else. "Can I talk to him?" Sounded like Clint was now kicking the door, too.

"Yes, of course! Here he is."

He could here the soft clicks of a phone being moved from one hand to the other, then, "Hello?"

Tony smiled brightly and Clint stopped making noises all together, probably realized it was getting him no where. "Philly! Buddy! Hey, listen, I'm with Clint right now. You remember him?"

Coulson sighed. "Yes, Stark. What do you want."

"Hmm? Oh, right. Well we're down at Chinese Garden, and-truth be told-Natasha's getting a little boring to Clint and I. So, I though, who else would we call down but our favorite guy, Coulson?"

"Last time we met you told me to take the stick out of my ass."

"Hehe, you remember that, huh? Alright, I'll tell you. Truth is, it wasn't my idea. Clint thought it would be fun to hang out with you-God knows why. And I thought I would humor him."

Another beat of silence.

"Where are you?"

Tony smirked. "Chinese Garden. It's off of 4th street. Near Barnes & Noble."

Tony heard the footsteps and a jingling noise on the other side of the door. He mentally cursed himself for thinking Clint would just give up.

"Listen Coulson, I've got to go. But if you could come down, that would be great." Clint now had the door open with the keys still in the lock. "I'll even pay for dinner!" A second hadn't gone by before Clint was wrestling Tony to the ground, but the brunet had the cell on speaker. "See you soon!"

"Are you and Clint-" Barton had finally pulled the phone out of Tony's hands, but not before he hit the end call button, cutting Phil off. He gives Clint one of his famous grins and lifts his eyebrows.

"He's coming." Clint moves off of him and stares at the phone.

He looks up at Tony. "He's coming?"

The brunet rolls his eyes. "I didn't hit you _that _hard, did I?" Finally Clint smiles and laughs. Tony grinned in response. Barton returned to looking at the call history on the cell. "You're such a girl, by the way," Tony says, patting his hair down.

"Shut up." Clint huffed out a laugh and handed Tony back his phone. He adjusted his shirt in the mirror from where it had ridden up. "I-by the way-had hit you, not the other way around." He smiled at Tony's reflection, then walked out, looking hopefully towards the door.

* * *

It wasn't for another (in Clint's mind-terrifying) half an hour before Phil showed up. And when he did, Clint went immediently from a slouched-sulking position, to a bright smile on his face and position that would make the Queen proud. He waved at Coulson who spotted him and let a soft smile graze his face.

He approached the table and his eyes flickered to Tony, then Natasha. He took the empty seat next to Clint and smiled at him once again. "Hey."

"Hey." Clint and Phil fell into a comfortable conversation and Tony sneaked a look at Natasha, who was practically sporting a grin from ear to ear. She looked almost-motherly (which was just weird) to Tony. After another 10 minutes of listening to Clint telling Phil about his time down at the archery range yesterday, Tony decided to order desert.

"Sorry Coulson, should have gotten here half an hour earlier, when it was still acceptable-Oh, yes we would like 4 things of the-uh-coconut ice cream. Thanks. Anyways, it takes like 5 minutes to get here. Where were you?"

He met Tony's question with a steady gaze. "I've been stuck in my room all day. Had to shower, didn't I?"

"Wanted to look nice for our little Clinty? How sweet!" Tony smirked at Coulson, who only looked at him with the same stony face as before. But Tony was sure he saw one of the sides of his mouth curve up, if only for a second.

It was another 5 minutes to wait for their ice cream, then 15 to eat it. Finally, Tony payed the check, like he promised, and they were out the door.

Tony and Natasha walked ahead of Phil and Clint in silence, giving them privacy. Tony didn't really see why, but he wasn't one for arguing with Tasha, so he stayed put. Tony shoved ear buds in and started blasting AC/DC. He needed to do something. He couldn't even spy on the trailing couple, they were too far away and speaking too quietly. Finally, after 3 more minutes (Tony swears it was more like 15), they reached campus. He bid Natasha goodbye and turned to do the same. He was greeted with the two holding hands and standing nearly shoulder to shoulder. It was sickening cute.

Tony opened his mouth to give a sarcastic comment, but was betrayed by his mind when a picture of him and Steve holding hands like that, and the new captain of the football team looking at him the way Phil was eying Clint, and finally, the view of Steve's back fresh from the shower. Tony quickly shut his mouth before he whimpered, and reminded himself that Steve and Tony weren't even good friends, so what the fuck was wrong with him for falling for him like this.

Tony turned and headed towards the dorms without saying goodnight. Natasha would probably notice and give him grief about it in the morning (she's annoying like that), but Tony felt like having one of the many drinks that were stashed under his bed. It wasn't long before he had the keys his door.

He opened it to reveal his home away from home, which was (thankfully (well, not really)) Steve-less. Tony stumbled over to his bed and fell to his knees to retrieve a bottle. He grabbed the first one he could reach and opened it, taking a swig strait from the bottle.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: I'm making this a 2 part thing cause it's 10:22 and this is about 1,600 words, and it still hasn't gone were I wanted it too. So... part 1. Watcha think? Please tell me in reviews! I love every time I get a new one, even though I don't respond to them (should I? Maybe). I hope you don't hate me for a cliffhanger after a break, but I'm trying! Anyways, Thank you!  
**

**~Jessi  
**


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

**A/N: ****Steve's POV!**** For obvious reasons. So here we go!**

* * *

Steve had actually gained enough courage to ask Peggy out. He couldn't believe it. Best part was she said yes! They were planning on having a late night dinner later at some restaurant Peggy knew called Pink Beaks. Bucky-Steve's old friend from Brooklyn-suggested Steve take her to some dance club, but he preferred the old fashioned way. It seemed Peggy did as well.

Steve was finally getting back from his last class. He was tired, and just wanted to take a shower and get ready for later. He trudged up the stairs towards his dorm. Finally, Steve was putting his key in the lock, only to see it was already unlocked... and slightly open. Steve's heart began to beat a little quicker as he pushed the door open.

He found Tony laying on the floor, head turned away from him, bottle of some amber liquid, and another turned over bottle beside him. Steve was rooted on the spot. He felt as though is stomach dropped to his feet and was pinning them down. He finally noticed Tony's chest was still moving up and down, even if it was shallow and irregular. Steve quickly fell down next to his roommate and turned his head so it was facing him. His lips were tinted blue and his skin felt like ice.

"Tony? Tony, c'mon, wake up," Steve pleaded. He wasn't getting any reply. Steve was seriously starting to freak out.

"C'mon, Tony wake up, wake up!" He lightly was hitting Tony on the side of his cheek, still not getting anything.

_What am I suppose to do? Turn him on his side, right? Do I call someone? An ambulance, Fury? Bruce is gonna be a doctor right? No wait, that's different._ "Tony, wake up!"

He reached for his phone in his back pocket and dialed 911. Better safe then sorry, right?

Steve followed the operator's direction's to turn him so he wouldn't choke on his vomit. He gave them the dorm room number and hung up the phone. He started rubbing Tony's back.

"It's okay, Tony. They're coming. They're bringing an ambulance. You'll be okay. It's okay."

Steve continued mumbling to Tony, repeating himself every few lines. He felt like a broken record.

Finally, _finally,_ Steve could hear the paramedics outside.

He jumped up (making sure not to hit Tony) and opened the door, stepping aside to let them in. Two men and one woman stepped through with a stretcher. Another paramedic walked behind them and turned to Steve. "What happened?"

"I-I really don't know! I came back and I found Tony passed out on the floor with scotch laying all around him. I've only been here for-like-5 minutes." Steve looked over her shoulder to see that about 10 students had accumulated by the door. They parted to let the stretcher through. The paramedic had began to say something else, but Steve ignored her. He pushed past her and started stumbling towards Tony. He could see that one of the men had put a breathing mask over his mouth and began squeezing the plastic blue tank.

Steve got maybe 2 feet before he felt a hand tug at his arm. "You can't ride in the ambulance with him," it was the paramedic who was asking him questions. "You can meet him at the hospital, but you might not be able to see him right away." Steve nodded. She let go of his arm and followed the stretcher, leaving the door open. A few of the students gave Steve sympathetic looks, but the cleared out as well.

Steve first reaction was to go to the hospital with Tony. but he thought he should call people and tell them what happened. Getting to his knees, Steve found the brunet's cell under the bed. He flipped though his contacts and found Bruce's number first. He hit call.

"I'm not going dancing, Tony."

"What?" There was a beat of silence on the other line.

"Who is this?"

"It's Steve. We met a couple of week back."

"Oh... oh, right. Did you need something?"

"Tony's-uh-Tony's in the hospital." He could hear something had fallen and the sound of the phone being moved from one ear to the other.

"What?" Bruce sounded breathless.

"I found him passed out on the ground. He wasn't responding." Steve's own breath became a little more labored.

"Is he okay?"

"Uh, I-I think so. I don't know." Steve's voice started to waver. He cleared his throat.

"Alright... um... give me the address and I'll be there soon." Steve told him where to go and that he would see him soon. He began walking towards the staires before he found Clint's cell phone number. This conversation started out similar to the previous.

"Tony, I'm tired, you're drunk. Just go to sleep and quit calling."

"It's Steve, actually." He was now close to the doors.

"Oh. Hey Captain! What's up?"

"Tony's been sent to the hospital." Steve sighed as he finally reached outside.

"Shit! What? When?"

"About... 2 minutes ago. He's at St. Anne's."

"Why?!" Clint was now yelling into the phone as Steve ran towards his car.

"I don't know! He was passed out and unresponsive!" Steve yelled back.

"Fuck, man. It's probably alcohol poisoning. He called me-like-20 minutes ago, too! I should have came over or something." Clint continued searing under his breath.

Steve finally reached his car. "Can you call everyone else? I already talked to Banner."

"I don't have Pepper's number. Tony does, though. But yeah, I'll call."

"Thank you. I'll see you at the hospital, okay?"

"Yeah... yeah I'm on my way." Clint hung up the phone and Steve pulled away from the school.

He once again scrolled through Tony's phone till he found PEPPER POTTS in his contacts.

He anxiously tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as the cell rang in his ear. He heard a soft click then,

"Hello?"

"Uh, Miss Potts?"

"Yes. Who is this? Where's Tony."

"This is Steve, Tony's roommate. I-um-Clint told me to call you and let you know Tony's been taken to St. Anne's hospital."

"Oh my god! Is he okay? What happened?"

"Clint thinks it was alcohol poisoning."

"Oh my god. Is he okay though? Will he be okay?" She sounded close to tears.

"I don't know. I-the paramedics just said to come to the hospital."

"Okay, yeah, I'm leaving now. Thank you for the call." Her voice shook as she thanked Steve.

"Yeah, no problem." Steve hung up the phone before he heard a reply. He could see the sign for the hospital now. He took a shaky breath.

* * *

"Mr. Stark can only see family at the moment, I'm sorry. Feel free to wait out here, but it may be awhile," the woman behind the desk told Steve. Annoyed, he huffed out a breath as he spun on his heel to find an empty chair. He ended up sitting next to Thor, who had looked extremely put out.

"Still unconscious, I guess." He told him. This only made the Thor drop his head even lower. Everyone had showed up. Natasha was sitting across from Steve, on her left was Clint, next to him was Bruce, and pacing near the magazines was Pepper.

They had been stuck in the waiting room for an hour now, and still no one had seen Tony. The hospital had called Mr. and Mrs. Stark, but only Maria has showed up. The group hadn't seen her since she went back.

So, Pepper was pacing, Thor was sulking, Bruce was bouncing his leg up and down, Natasha and Clint were sneaking glances at the door, and Steve was waiting. It wasn't for another 2 minutes until a short, dark skinned nurse walked towards the gang.

"You're all here to she Anthony Stark, right?" He looked down at his clipboard, then over at Pepper.

"Yes, we're all here for Tony."

"Okay. He's awake now and wanted to see you guys. So, come on back." Pepper walked right along side the nurse and everyone else trailed behind. After a few turns and sets of door, the young man opened up a door that lead to a private room. Inside, sitting laying on the bed, was a very much awake Tony. Steve finally let himself relax.

"Hey guys," Tony croaked out. "Sorry, voice is a little ruff. They had to pump out my stomach." He gave them a tired smile.

"Oh my god, Tony. You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She clicked her way over to him in her heels. She sat in the chair beside him and grabbed his hand.

He rolled his eyes. "No need to get emotional, Pep." But he smiled and squeezed her hand all the same. He turned his head towards Steve and the others. "What? No balloons?" Thor laughed loudly and began telling Tony about how worried they were. The brunet wasn't listening, but that didn't stop the big guy from rambling.

Tony's eye's flickered from Thor, to Bruce, Clint, Natasha, and finally rested on Steve. He smiled at him.

Steve knew Tony would be fine.

* * *

**A/N: So little bit of drama for you there. I was trying to write adorable!Bruce, but he just wouldn't come out to play. So maybe next time.  
**

**Alright anyways, Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: So yeah... Another 7 day break. Yey. Anyways, go ahead and blame school and all that crap, and the fact that this was just kinda hard to write. I've been writing these with no plan what so ever, so we'll just hope it won't turn out a wreck, yeah? Back to ****Tony's POV ****which is kinda hard to write. But whatcha gonna do? **

**Let's jump in, shall we?**

* * *

Tony grabbed the gown that was on the side table, and gave it to the nurse to wash. He was finally going back to campus after staying in the hospital for another night, which-you know-sucked. But Steve told him he would make him sleep in the hallway if he didn't do what the doctor said. So, yeah... hospital.

Bruce had volunteered to drive Tony back to school, so he was waiting out in the lobby. Picking up his cell, he walked out the door and made a left. He spotted the awkward kid sitting in one of the chairs, bouncing his leg up and down. He stood up to greet Tony with a small smile and a little wave.

"Feeling better?"

"After some fries I will. Stop over to McDonald's or something, will ya? Food here is as bad as the schools."

Bruce laughed. "Glad to see you're back, Tony."

"Glad to be back," Tony stated simply. He put his shades on and threw open the door, only to be greeted with disappointment. "What is this?"

"It's my car, Tony."

He looked over his sunglasses to Bruce. "You drive a 1974 VW Beetle? That's a chick's car, man."

"It's black," He offered with a shrug. Tony raised an eyebrow. "Just get in the car, Tony." So he did.

* * *

After getting the much needed McDonald's, the two students were back on the road. Bruce began drumming two fingers on the steering wheel.

"So... Steve was really worried when he found you." Bruce was afraid Tony would get whiplash the way he snapped his head towards him. He waited a few moments before he realized Tony wasn't going to say anything. "Have you guys known each other long?"

"Um, no. Met the first day of school."

"Oh. Well, you guys must have hit it off. He was just really worried." Bruce didn't miss the huge smile on his friends face."

"That's good... right? I mean, don't want your roommate trying to kill you, you know? Though, I doubt Steve could even stomp on an ant, let alone kill someone. Unless, they were-like-Hitler or someone. Even then, he'd be like, 'Sorry, but you're a little evil so...' and do it as painlessly as possible. Or something." Tony ended his rant and looked out the window.

Bruce gave a little chuckle. "You've got it bad, my friend."

Tony turned back to Bruce. "That obvious, huh?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure he likes you, too."

"Yeah, but in what way?" Tony resumed leaning his head on the window.

* * *

The two brunets, after returning to campus, had decided to head to the labs for a little bit to mess around and celebrate Tony's return, so it wasn't till late till said genius returned to his room. He twisted the door handle to find it was already unlocked. He found Steve sitting on his bed, talking into his cell phone. He waved at Tony who threw his sunglasses on his mattress.

"Yeah. I know. It was really horrible for me not to call. But Tony-" The shorter student looked up at the sound of his name. There was a pause as Steve was cut off and began listening.

"He had to go to the hospital!" Steve have an apologetic shrug to Tony, who pointed at himself, then the door, silently asking if he should leave. The blonde shook his head.

"Well calling you wasn't exactly my top priority!" His eyes widened when he realized what he had said. "Wait, Peggy-" _So that's what this is all about,_ Tony thought sourly. He was brought back to attention when Steve threw his phone onto the side table. "That was Peggy."

"So I gathered," He mumbled in return.

"We were suppose to have a late dinner the other night, and I had forgotten to call to cancel." He rubbed his hand over his face.

"Oh, well sorry for the interruption," He wasn't. "but wasn't trying to ruin your night, or anything."

"No, no! I didn't mean-"

"Calm down, Spangles, I knew what you meant."

Silence.

Tony cleared his throat. "But, um, thanks for getting me to the hospital... and everything."

"Yeah, no problem."

"We should do something." _That's the best I can come up with? _He mentally cursed himself as Steve looked suspiciously over at him.

"You did just get out of the hospital for alcohol poisoning, you know."

_Oh, that's what he meant. _"No, no. I mean a movie or something. Not going out. You know like a... movie."

"Or something."

"Or something. Right." Tony began tapping his middle finger on the side of his leg until Steve replied.

"Alright. I think the rec room is kinda full right now, though."

Tony waved his words off with his hand. "Netflix is your friend, Captain." He pulled his laptop out from where it was hidden inside his drawer and moved to go sit on Steve's bed. He kicked his legs up as he rested his back on the head board. He was pulling up the site when he felt a hand hit the side of his knee.

"Move over."

Tony smiled down at the screen as the taller man scooted up next to him and looked over his shoulder. "What do you want to watch?"

"What about Groundhog Day?" He pointed at the film's title, so Tony shot him a disgusted look. "What?"

"You like that movie?"

"You don't?" He leaned over to click play and got a little closer than Tony should have been okay with. He let him pick the movie.

"I'm picking next time though." The Columbia Pictures into flashed on the screen, and the movie began.

* * *

Tony awoke to find that his temple was laying on some _really _hard pillow. The lifted his head to find it was Steve's shoulder.

The blonde was still asleep and his head was tilted towards the headboard, arching his neck. The laptop was sitting half on his leg, and half on Tony's. He hadn't realized how close they had gotten. He leaned forward to look past his friend and read the alarm clock. 2:12. So movie's been off for about an hour now.

Tony was currently on the side of the bed that was closer to the wall, so he couldn't move without waking Steve. What kind of a roommate would he be if he did that? So, he moved further down the bed and curled up with his back to the captain. He threw the laptop so it was at the end of the bed, just below his feet. Tony closed his eyes, not realizing there was a small smile on his face.

* * *

**A/N: So I apparently posted the wrong chapter the 1st time doing this. Whoops! Thank you Crazy4animeCouples for catching that. So I had no inspiration for this chapter for about a day, then I saw the Avengers (back in theaters this weekend) again and came home to write this. It's shorter, but it's got Bruce and mini-fluff. Okay? No? Cause I'm not too happy with it, but I'll do better next time. Thanks for reading!  
**

**~Jessi  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****THIS IS IMPORTANT. PLEASE READ : ****Okay, get this. I had to do research on people in Marvel's comics for names and backgrounds and etc. So in Ch. 1, I had Loki's roommate down as Thomas Logan, whom I thought was Logan as in Wolverine. He is actually Dog's father (who looks like Wolverine) and Dog is James Howlett's (Wolverine's real name) playmate from his childhood.**

**Just some Marvel Trivia for you there.**

**So the point is, I had James Howlett's name down as Thomas Logan in Ch. 1, but I've switched it. He does go by Logan here and as well as the comics, so sorry for any confusion. Moral of the story: do your research ****correctly****. Kay, thanks, bye!**

* * *

Tony was never going to eat again.

No, he was serious. Never. Again.

He groaned as he moved to his side to look at Clint. The archer was currently stuffing his face with another pizza slice while trying to play his Xbox with one hand. "How are you still hungry?" Tony moaned.

He shrugged as he paused the game. Clint popped the last piece of crust in his mouth and whipped his hands on a napkin. Are you going to Logan's party tomorrow?"

"Who?" Tony turned to his back again to look up at Clint's ceiling. Phil was currently at the library, studying till he could no longer read the words on the page.

"Loki's roommate, 'member?" Clint reached for his Coke and took a sip. Tony wasn't allowed a single drop of alcohol since the hospital. He had just barely gotten away with under age drinking (just a couple gran fine and he was good to go) and his friends hand been sure to keep him sober by calling off the drink themselves.

"Hmm. Should I?" He tuned his gaze towards his friend.

Clint shrugged once again. "I mean, I think you'll be okay. I'm going with 'Tasha. You'll be fine."

Tony didn't have to be told twice. "Yeah, okay. Sounds fun." Tony grinned at the thought of returning to is kingdom.

"No booze, Tony." His face fell. He turned his scowl towards Clint, who was pointing a finger at him. "I'm serious."

Tony huffed in response and turned to look at the TV. The clock below read 9:53. Steve would be back by now. So he turned to his stomach and moved to his hands and knees, slowly getting up.

"Can't handle your food, stark?"

"Shut up." He moved towards the door.

"Wait! Aren't you going to help me with this?" Clint motioned to the empty pizza boxes, paper plates, and napkins.

"Can't handle your mess, Barton?" With that, Tony stole a pair of black sunglasses off of Phil's nightstand, slipped them on, and closed the door behind them.

"You're an ass!" He heard muffled through the door. Tony let himself grin as he moved towards the stair case

* * *

As the genus got closer this his room, Tony pulled out his key from his back pocket. He saw light seeping through the crack in the door an smiled a little bit. He turned the knob and realized Steve was in the bathroom. So, he dragged his feet towards his bed and threw the stolen sunglasses on to the side table. Flopping down on his mattress with his face buried into his pillow, Tony groaned once again.

He heard the bathroom door open and Steve's voice. "You okay, Tony?"

"Mm ghhh"

"What?"

"'M good!"

"Oh. Where were you"

"Clnts, aheh hm muh."

"All I got from that was Clint."

"At Clint's, eating to much." Tony finally turned his body to face Steve, who had wet hair, a clingy t-shirt, and jeans that fit him _way _too well.

"Alright, just asking."

Tony cleared his throat as Steve moved to turn off the bathroom light. When the blonde returned to his bed and picked up a discarded book, Tony's mind was racing with trying to come up with something to say.

"Are... you going to Logan's party tomorrow?"

"Logan...?"

"He's Loki's roommate, apparently."

"Loki?"

Tony saw a look of confusion cross over Steve's face.

"Loki. Thor's brother? You know who Thor is, yes?"

Steve smiled, "Yeah, I know the big guy. Just didn't know he had a brother."

"He was going to come with us when we all went out a couple of weeks back, but he was, I dunno, performing genocide or something." Steve laughed and Tony grinned in returned. "So anyway, party?"

Steve's face fell. "Are you going?"

"Clint says I'll be okay."

"Clint's not a doctor."

"Bruce is minoring in biology."

"Did you ask either Bruce, a doctor, or a physiatrist if it was a good idea to go?"

"No. But! But-" Tony put his hands up when Steve opened his mouth again. "-I'll be fine. I wont do any thing. I'll just sit on the sofa like a good wall flower. Scouts honor." He raised two fingers up in a mock solute.

Steve's eyebrows rose.

"If you come with, you can keep and eye one me," Tony suggested. He could tell his roommate was thinking about it.

"Or, you could just stay home."

"I could, but I wont." Tony flashed him a smile. Steve sighed in response.

"Fine. But _no _beer."

Tony's smile is now an ear-to-ear grin. "Got it!" He moves towards the bathroom to take his own shower and get ready for bed. It's the first time in a long time Tony is excited for tomorrow.

* * *

"I'll leave without you!"

Tony opened the door to look at Steve.

"No. You won't." He returned to fiddle with his hair some more.

"We're gonna be an hour late!"

"Fashionably. We're gonna be _fashionably_ late."

"Tony."

"I'm done, I'm done. Calm down." Tony emerged from the bathroom and grabbed his aviators, as well as Phil's sunglasses. He picked up his old pair of jeans off the floor and shoved his hand in the pocket, finding his keys. "C'mon."

They were in the parking lot by the time Steve spoke again. "Where are we going?"

"Logan's parents are gone this weekend. So, he's taking this golden opportunity to have a little fun."

"Okay," Steve drawled out slowly. "Who's gonna be there?"

"Uhm, Clint, Natasha... Phil? Maybe? And Logan-obviously-and some other people I guess." They were close to Tony's car now, and he unlocked the doors.

"Whoa," Steve breathed. Tony grinned from the expected reaction. "What type of car is this?"

"Acura NSX Concept." Steve looked over at Tony.

"It's not on the market?"

"Well, not yet." Tony felt udderly smug as he got into the driver's side of the car.

* * *

Steve got out of the car as Tony pulled the key from the ignition. They had to park 3 minutes away from the house because they were late (Steve grumbled about this, Tony said he didn't mind the walk.) It looked like a pretty big party.

Steve waited for Tony as he closed the car door. The two students began walking towards the house. Logan's parents were apparently set for life (not as set as the Stark household, mind you, but pretty close). While Tony's house was sleek and modern, Logan's was old and on an old property. Most of the walk was on the path leading up to the house. Bottom line, the manor was huge.

Clint had told Tony earlier that the party started at 8. But being Tony, he hadn't told Steve that till 8:30, and wasn't ready for another fifteen minutes. Tony had just checked the clock on the dashboard when it read 9:12. The house was not too far from the city, but had enough distance that you could no longer see the lights from the skyscrapers and street lamps.

"Stars are out." Steve looked up at the sky.

"Hmm?"

The blonde pointed up, telling Tony what he was talking about.

"Oh. Yeah. It's really pretty."

Steve hummed in agreement. "I, um," he laughed. "I used to star gaze all the time with my mom when we visited my grandma. I remember trying to memorize all the star names." He chuckled again.

Tony softly smiled. The moment was almost intimate, and he would usually shy away from that. It was surprising when he asked, "Do you miss her?"

"Yeah. A lot. But I don't-" He paused and thought about it. "I don't get sad anymore. I mean, I get sad, but I'm not... heart broken. I... yeah I miss her."

"...Do you still remember all the star names?"

Steve looked over at Tony with a small smile on his face. "No. Not really. Just-"

"TONY!" He whipped his head in the direction of the yelling. Tony hadn't realized how close they had gotten to the house. Standing on the portch leading up to the manor, Clint had a beer in his hand and was waving at the two guys, inviting them up.

_So much for being sober_, Tony thought, hardly disappointed. He smiled widened, and he walked up to the stairs.

"Tony! Thought you weren't gonna make it. And that wouldn't be cool 'cause I told Tasha you would. I don't think she cares, but I told her you'd come."

"How much have you had to drink, Barton?" Tony put his arm around Clint, and turned them so they were facing Steve once again.

"What?"

"Hey Clint." Tony looked up to see that the blonde was smiling politely, but his eyes were fixed on the bottle of beer in his friend's hand.

"Haha! Steve! You came too! I'll go tell Natasha!" He wriggled out from Tony's arm and opened the door, causing the music to swell and give Steve and Tony a view of the inside of the house. They're were tons of people inside the main entry way. The lights were off, but someone had set up colorful strobe light to keep everyone from being blind. It reminded Tony of a nightclub he's been to.

Tony turned his head to face Steve. "C'mon." He merged in with the crowd, Steve following behind. Everyone had either a Solo cup, or a green bottle of beer. Tony wanted one of his own, but he promised his roommate he'd be sober all night.

The billionaire felt himself being turned towards people. Everyone coming up to greet him by clapping their hand on his shoulder, or flirtatiously touching his bicep. It was tedious and repetitive. But Tony felt as though he had to do it. It was an hour later that he found himself with a beer in his hand, and Steve gone from sight. A half an hour later and it was a plastic up in his hand, filled with vodka, but still no Steve.

At this point, Tony was getting dizzy, and words were flying off his mouth about new robots and something about a JARVIS. In the corner of his eye, he spotted a muscular blonde heading out towards the porch. Hoping it was Steve, Tony followed. He wasn't disappointed.

"Hey." Tony moved to sit down on the grass next to Steve.

"Hi." He gazed over at Tony, but looked down at the red cup, a frown forming on his face.

"It's only my second one."

"But you're slurring."

He shrugged and dumped the rest of the clear liquid onto the lawn. "How come you're out here."

"I don't know anyone in there."

"Oh." Tony's sluggish mind tried to think of something to say. "Hey, what were you talking about earlier?"

Steve lifted an eyebrow at his roommate.

"I mean, when we were walking up here. You were talking about memorizing stars." When Steve didn't respond, Tony tried to elaborate. "You said you could only memorize one star."

The blonde finally seemed to understand what Tony was saying. "Oh! It's... um..." He tilted his head up towards the night sky. "It's that one." Steve pointed strait up. "The one that looks like it's in the middle? It's the Northern Star. Pretty easy to memorize."

Tony looked over at Steve. He was a lot closer than he thought he was, and with the moon's light illuminating his face, and the house's orange glow shinning on his back, he looked stunning. Tony's breath caught in his throat, and his lips automatically parted. Steve looked over at Tony, their noses now an inch apart.

"Tony?"

He responded by slowly leaning towards Steve. He didn't push Tony away, so he continued. Their lips suddenly locked and Tony closed his eyes as his hand came up to rest on Steve's cheek. Finally, Tony felt a lot more complete then he had in a long time.

* * *

**A/N: 1st of all: Omahgaudifinallygotthemtokis stheykissedsexualtensionresl oved!**

**2nd: Do you guys remember when I wasn't such a big screw up? No? Cause I really messed up the chapters when I fixed Ch. 1.**

**I wont be offended if you guys form an angry mob to go after me. I'll join you, even. I'll bring chips and the pitch forks.**

**That being said: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR PUTTING UP WITH MY CRAZINESS AND READING. I'LL TRY TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON. LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**~Jessi**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I think I'm doing ****Steve's POV**** again. Is that cool? Can I do that?**

* * *

"It's the Northern Star. Pretty easy to memorize." He laughed a little in the silence that followed. In the corner of his eye, Steve saw Tony turn towards him and heard his breathing stop. He looked over, concerned.

Tony was sitting closer than usual; close enough to smell a hit of vodka on his breath. Half of his face was illuminated by the house's orange glow, the other half by the moons' light. Steve's heart skipped a little.

"Tony?"

Tony leaned in closer and Steve's eyes flickered to his lips on their own accord.

Suddenly, Tony's mouth was on his. He felt the other student's hand move to his cheek, the tips of his fingers touching the end of his hair.

Steve's own hands gripped the grass, too paralyzed to do anything else. His mind hand completely stopped working, but his lips moved right with Tony's. Too soon, the warmth was gone and his eyes flew open.

"Sorry," Tony mumbled.

"What?" Tony was already getting up from the grass and away from Steve. He caught the younger man's wrist. "Tony." But he tugged his arm away from Steve and began fleeing towards the manor. "Tony!" He pulled on the door handle and disappeared into the mansion.

After a moment of stunned silence, Steve moved up from the lawn. He had no clue what to do. He had... enjoyed the kiss. But he didn't think he... um... he was... into that. _Oh god, this is awkward. _Steve sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He could think about this later.

Steve wasn't sure if he should find Tony and talk, or another ride and see him back at the dorm. Still undecided, he hiked back up to the porch. Walking back into the main entry way, Tony wasn't in sight. He moved to where he though the kitchen was, hoping to catch his friend by the bar.

After finding the dining room and two sitting rooms, he navigated into the kitchen. It was a little less crowded, but still no Tony. Instead, he spotted Clint. He was gesturing spasticly to a bored looking blonde man. "'Scuse me," Steve cut in.

"You take him, man. Talking about arrows and shit. Probably not even gay," The blonde mumbled into his beer. Steve glared at him as he walked away. Clint seemed not to hear.

"Where's Phil?

"How would I know?!"

Steve paused. "You guys okay?"

"No." Clint took a sip from his cup and didn't elaborate. Steve might have asked more, but he was busy.

"Have you seen Tony."

He thought about it for a moment. "Tony... yeah. Yeah! I saw Tony."

_Maybe I should have kept an eye on Clint as well. _"Where did he go?" Steve slowly asked.

"I dunno. I told me to give you a ride back though. So... whenever you're ready." Clint took another swig from his cup.

"I'll drive."

"Yeah, okay."

"What direction did you say Tony went?"

"Umm... not sure. He's not here though."

Steve sighed. "Alright, look. I need to get back to my room, so can we leave soon?"

Clint shrugged and put his drink on the counter. "My keys are in my jacket."

"Which is where?"

Clint blinked up at him.

"Are you serious?"

"Sorry?" Clint offered.

"Alright. I'm going to go look for Tony again. Don't. Go. Anywhere." Steve pointed a Clint, hoping his message got across.

The shorter student gave him a lopsided grin and mock salute. "Aye, aye, Captain."

Steve moved to go back into the main entrance and scout from there.

Rushing through the door way, Steve bumped into a girl.

"Oh! Sorry mis-Natasha?"

"Steve! Good. I was looking for you. Clint and I gotta take you home."

He looked over her head for Tony. "Yeah, Clint lost his keys," he mumbled.

She held up a dark leather jacket. "I've got them." She turned to look back at the crowd. "Looking for something"

"Tony."

"Oh, I just saw him. Told me to give you a ride back."

"Did you see where he went?"

"Back towards his car, I think."

Steve finally looked back at Natasha, who had one eyebrow raised.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Let's just go."

The red head shrugged and walked back into the kitchen, retrieving Clint.

* * *

It was a long trek back to Clint's car. He kept trying to convince Natasha to camp out in the surrounding woods. Finally, they strolled up to a beige colored convertible. Natasha pulled the keys out from Clint's jacket and unlocked the car.

Clint jumped over the top and hopped in the back as Steve and Tasha opened the front doors. It wasn't long until the house disappeared behind them.

"So how come you're ridding with us?" Natahsa asked after a few minutes of silence.

Steve turned towards his window when he answered, "I don't really know."

Natasha paused. "Well what happened?"

He-um-we were out on the lawn, and he kissed... me." He heard Clint move in the back seat.

"He finally kissed you?!" He was now right in between Steve and Natasha.

Clint turned and jostled Tasha's arm. "He did it! Haha! He kissed him!

"Clint, _shut up_."

"So why aren't you with him? You should be in his car! You should be-"

"_Clint, _shut up!" Natasha silenced him. Steve turned back to the window.

* * *

He pushed the up button on the elevator, too tired and worn out to take the stairs. He closed his eyes as the lift rode up, and opened them when the doors slid open. He trudged out into the hallway, hoping to find Tony. If he wasn't in the room, Steve would have to wait till morning and find him then.

He began approaching his room when he noticed the door was slightly ajar and the lights were turned on. He walked a little quicker.

Steve pushed open the door and found Tony laying on his bed, back facing him. Steve sighed and closed the door behind him. He turned back around and stared at Tony's head. He didn't know what to do. He slowly inched towards his friend, treating him as though he was a wild animal.

"Tony?" No response. He sat down next to the brunet's knees. "Tony. We really... _really_ need to talk about this."

There was a pause before, "We really don't actually." Tony now moved to face Steve. "Can't we just," he sighed, "forget about this? Or someth-"

It was Steve's lips that cut him off. "We could technically," he breathed. Tony looked up at him through his lashes, dumbfounded for a moment, before his face split into a smile.

"But you're not going to."

Steve now smiled back at Tony. "Probably not."

Tony laughed before attacking Steve with his mouth.

He pulled back but missed the contact. "We really do need to talk about this, Tony," but his hand betrayed him my running up and down Tony's shirt.

"Hmm. Later." He kissed Steve once again, more lovingly.

This time, Steve kissed back.

* * *

**A/N: So I think this is the last chapter of this story. Yey! But I'm defenetly doing a sequal to this. I don't know what it's going to be called, honestly. But, I'll start working on it soon.**

**Thank you all SO much for reading this. I have a little folder saved on my emails that has all of your lovely reviews on it. I'm so honnored and thrilled that you enjoyed this. Love you all!**

**~Jessi**


	9. Note

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry no, this is not an anoucnment for my sequal for this fic. Don't really know when that will be posted. But this is an anouncment for that Clint realated parallel story I promised so long ago! So if you're intrested, it's on my profile and it's called "Sundays". I'll start power working on the sequal for this soon, promise!**


	10. 2nd Note

**A/N: Sequel is up! It's on my page and it's called "Looking Up". Hope it's what you were looking for!**

**~Jessi  
**


End file.
